OriginalAlternative
by Kanashi-kokoro
Summary: Una historia alterna con momentos originales, enredos y confusiones. Fic muy antigüo del baul de los recuerdos.


Historia alterna a la original ...

CAPITULO 1

En esos momentos sentía su mirada sobre mi cabeza, no podía equivocarme era él. Me veía fijamente, no sabía porque, ni donde se encontraba, Houyo y yo estábamos a punto de abrazarnos, cuando algo cayó frente a nosotros y al momento que pude reaccionar, lo tenía frente a mí… Me quede paralizada.

 _ **-que haces aquí que no ves que nos causaras problemas,...Oh! creo que todos ya se han dado cuenta maldición…-**_

¡Aléjate de ella! -con un tono particularmente amenazante-

Inuyasha! Que…dices –titubeé-

Higurashi, ¿quién es el?, ¿lo conoces? –Susurro Houyo confundido-

¿Que tanto murmuras eh?.. No seas cobarde y pelea engendro.

Al ver lo que ocurría de un momento a otro reaccione, como podía estarme pasando esto, y precisamente en ese momento donde toda la escuela estaba observándonos...

K: ¡Que te pasa Inuyasha!, ¡cómo puedes estar haciendo estas cosas! - le dije en un tono bajo pero enojada-

I: Ka...Kagome - con un poco de miedo-

Tan pronto como mi cerebro se vio en aprietos, ideó una forma solucionarlo todo.

K: Ya sé cómo saldremos de este problema… solo síganme la corriente- susurre-

Houyo entendió al instante pero Inuyasha, bueno supongo que no se daba cuanta ni de donde estaba parado...

H: Si comprendo -sonriendo-

I: ¿Em?... ¿de qué hablas? –confundido-

Estábamos a mitad de la obra cuando Inuyasha interrumpió, así que no me quedo más remedio que improvisar.

DRAMATIZACION

K: ¡Oh por favor! No peleen por ..solo uno es dueño de mi corazón y...-en ese instante de inspiración, para mi mala suerte, el joven Houyo tuvo que echarlo todo a perder-

H: NOO! ¡Yo pelearé por ti mi amada, nadie me arrebatará tu amor! – Sobreactuando en demasia-

Inuyasha parado en medio del escenario no entendía lo que pasaba,… así que como era de esperarse, lo tomo demasiado enserio.

I: Feh!, ¿qué estás diciendo inútil? Ella es mía, y nadie la alejara de mi lado entiendes– intimidando al pobre de Houyo-

K: Inu...yasha – lo mire algo desconcertada-

De nuevo regrese a la realidad después de un pequeño paseo por mi país de los sueños.

K: -sacudiendo mi cabeza saliendo de la impresión por que escuche apenas- … Inuyasha... ¡Solo sígueme la corriente! – le ordene-

I: Em?, Porque estas tan rara eh? ¿Acaso estas de lado de este? –molesto-

Claramente de reconocí su molestia, pero decidí ignorarlo, continuar con mi plan y salir del problema lo más pronto posible; siguiendo con el toque de drama anterior, comencé a improvisar nuevamente.

K: ¡No joven!, Usted no debe hacer esto, no debe pelear por mí... Ya que no importa cuánto luche, es inutil, po... porque... mi corazón siempre pertenecerá a… - haciendo una pausa- Inuyasha!  
I: Ka…Kagome – con los ojos llenos de sorpresa-

K: Inuyasha -susurre-...Psss! tómame en tus brazos y salgamos de aquí ahora – le ordene para sacarlo de su asombro-

I: Eh?, que…que dices –me respondió algo distraído-

K: Solo hazlo, por favor – le suplique, con algo de desesperación en mi voz-

I: S…Si – me respondió bajo, saliendo del trance por un segundo-

Fue ahí como me tomo fuertemente de la cintura, me levanto sobre su hombro y dio un salto hacia afuera del teatro desapareciendo a la vista de todos.

Cuando estuvimos fuera, comencé a gritarle por lo que acababa de ocurrir; me sentía frustrada y nerviosa, aunque a la vez ya más aliviada. Pensé que nos descubrirían.

Pero al contrario de nuestros pleitos normales, Inuyasha solo estaba ahí, quieto y callado, parecía que no me escuchaba, me miraba fijamente nada más, tanto que su mirada me incómodo.

K: Inuyasha? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? – lo cuestione-

Por unos instantes no me respondió era como si solo su cuerpo estuviera presente pero su mente divagara por otros mundos.

I: Ka…Kagome, yo…-no termino de hablar porque lo interrumpí-

K: ¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre Inuyasha? Ya me preocupaste.

I: No...No pasa nada, discúlpame –serio-

Tal vez se arrepintió de decirme lo que le pasaba por la mente en ese instante, o tal vez no lo creyó importante; no pude insistir en preguntar ya que me tomo en sus brazos y volvimos a casa...

Después de todo lo que paso el día anterior en mi época decidimos regresar con nuestros amigos, llevábamos varios días sin regresar. Nada había cambiado desde que salimos de la escuela esa tarde, pero de algún modo podía sentir una cierta incomodidad por parte de Inuyasha cuando estábamos a solas.

K: ¡Adiós mamá, Souta, Abuelo! – les dije con un poco de melancolía-

Adiós Kagome hija cuídate mucho, y a tus amigos también. – Me dijo sonriendo-

Si hermana; y vuelve muy pronto. – Dijo Souta amable-

Mi abuelo solo miraba de reojo a Inuyasha, creo que el también lo había notado muy serio al igual que yo, así que se acercó a él diciéndole firme.

Inuyasha, espero y cuides muy bien de mi nieta ¿Eh? -con una sonrisa de par en par-

I: -no reacciono al instante, estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos- Emm...-pensativo- si… Se lo prometo anciano.

Confío en ti...- le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza-

Yo también orejas de perro - jalándolo del brazo- ¡cuida a mi hermana!

I: lo hare- contesto de nuevo un poco distraído-

Después de despedirnos de mi familia ambos saltamos dentro del pozo devora huesos; y al llegar salimos rápido hacia con nuestros amigos. Inuyasha estaba distraído, no hablaba, ni siquiera me dirigía una mirada, era como si evitase tener que decir lo más mínimo, y de alguna forma algo tan simple como eso me ponía triste, aunque hasta ese momento solo fuese una impresión mía.

Pronto nos reunimos con los demás, Y me acerque a saludarlos de inmediato-

K: ¡Hola muchachos!- les grite-

S: -corre hacia mi- KAGOME!, INUYASHA!, qué bueno que ya están de vuelta –dándome un abrazo-

M: Si Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha!, me alegra que hayan regresado- dijo con una sonrisa-

Miroku se percató enseguida de la actitud que tenía Inuyasha… lo observo de reojo y se dirigió a saludar simplemente.

SH: -salta hacia mí con kirara- ¡KAGOME! ¡Por fin regresaste te extrañe mucho!

K: Shippo!- lo abrase junto con kirara - ¿cómo están?, también te extrañe.

SH: - con una sonrisa pícara- Muy bien Kagome, em solo con un poco de hambre jejeje

K: Jajajajaja lo sabía, que bueno que así sea, porque te traje la comida que tanto te gusta- le dije mientras sacaba de mi mochila una gran caja roja-

SH: ¡Si!- saltan los dos de la emoción- ¡Muchas gracias Kagome!

Shippo y Kirara se alejaron muy contentos a comer, mientras Sango y yo entrabamos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, no paso mucho tiempo para que volviéramos afuera, ya que la anciana nos pidió que saliéramos a recolectar algunas hiervas medicinales con un poco de agua. Tardarmos un largo rato en cumplir con el encargo de la anciana, pero al final encontramos todas las plantas que nos había pedido.  
De regreso hacia la aldea, note a Sango un poco seria...Quería preguntarme algo, me di cuenta, pero no se armaba de valor hasta que…

S: Kagome- me dijo- te puedo hacer una pregunta y no te enfadas conmigo – me dijo dudosa-

K: Eh…Claro, ¿qué es Sango?- me sorprendí-

S:- lo pensaba un poco, pero parecía que la mataba la curiosidad- Oye ¿qué pasa con Inuyasha?

K:- confundida-¿Emm?, po… ¿por qué lo dices Sango?- nerviosa-

S:- con cara de "no te hagas la tonta"- Por favor Kagome, me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de la actitud y el semblante que se carga Inuyasha, ¿acaso discutieron?

K: -me quede callada por un momento- _**¿será por la manera en que le hable que esta así? No… no, no lo creo, o será ¿que si?, si hasta Sango lo noto es que no solo eran paranoias mías…**_

S: ¡Aja!- dijo sobresaltada- lo sabía entonces acerté ¿no es así? ¿Se pelearon?

K: - sacudí mi cabeza- ¡No! no… Sango no sé que es lo que pasa con él. Desde ayer se comporta de esa manera; ni siquiera me habla…-dije con tristeza a Sango-

Seguimos caminando. Sango ya no siguió insistiendo en preguntarme, supongo que algo tuvo que ver mi rostro de desánimo e incomodidad. De nuevo en la aldea, ella entro a la cabaña con la anciana Kaede; mientras yo decidí quedarme fuera de pie, buscaba con la mirada a Inuyasha y pensaba en lo que le estaba pasando cuando…

S: -me toca el hombro- ¿Buscas a Inuyasha Kagome?

K: Emm si… dime ¿lo has visto Sango?

S: -negó con la cabeza- Pero Shippo me acaba de decir que salió a dar una caminata con su Excelencia...-sonrió-

K: Mmm -suspire- _**que raro, una caminata…**_ -pensé-

S: No te preocupes, no tardaran –me dijo con una sonrisa pícara-

K: Jeh…- le devolví la sonrisa nerviosa- etto si…

S: Ven vamos entremos y descansemos un poco- me dijo tendiéndome la mano-

K: Si, vamos – le respondí tomando su mano-

Mientras Sango y la anciana Kaede conversaban amenamente, yo me perdía en mis propios pensamientos, y no podía dejar de pensar qué diablos le ocurría a Inuyasha.

To be continue...


End file.
